Fear: GUNDAM WING STYLE!
by lil-meilin
Summary: WHat happens when Duo, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs and Noin join the MTV show, Fear!
1. So this is how it started huh?

Fear: Gundam Wing Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing even if I ran around my school screaming that Quatre is mine.  
Warning: ALOT OF RELENA BASHING. AND TROWA BARELY TALKS... I don't even think I should make him talk in this story. Oh well.   
  
Heero: *sits in front of the TV watching Fear on MTV*   
Relena: I'm scared Heero! They are gonna get caught by the ghost! * Grabs Heero's arm*   
Heero: Let go of me...or I'll shoot you.  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at all.  
Trowa: .....  
Duo walks in eating popcorn: What are ya guys watching?  
Zechs: Fear. Care to join us?  
Duo: Sure! * jumps on the couch and spills popcorn everywhere and a pillow flies up and lands on his head*  
Wufei: I'm ashamed to be watching television with such dishonorable people. I COMMAND JUSTICE!  
Noin: SHUT UP! * Throws popcorn at Wufei's head*  
Wufei: a pathetic woman has attacked me. INJUSTICE! I COMMAND JUST...* gets hit in the head by another piece of popcorn*  
Noin: *laughs*  
Person on TV: Do you wanna join fear? All you gotta do is call 1-800-MTV-FEAR  
Duo jumps up and down: LET'S JOIN! LET'S JOIN! LET'S JOIN! * picks up phone and dials number*  
Relena: I don't wanna join. I'm gonna get scared to death. I'll just stay here with Heero  
Heero: Then I guess I'll be going  
Relena: Then I'll go too!  
Duo: Ok... I would like to register umm. Duo Maxwell, 16, Heero Yuy, 16, Relena Peacecraft, 15... umm hold on a sec. * puts phone down* Anyone else wanna join?   
Zechs: I'll go  
Noin: Oh what the heck, I'll go too  
Quatre: I guess I'll go  
Wufei: I will defeat the dishonorable pathetic woman by joining  
Trowa: ....   
Duo: o.o' I'll take that as a yes... * picks up phone again* Ok, and I would like to register Milliardo Peacecraft, 21, Lucrecia Noin,21, Quatre Raberba Winner, 16, Wufei Chang, 16 and Trowa Barton, 16.... I think...  
Lady on the other Line: I'm sorry but you must be 18 and older to join... sorry  
Zechs grabs the phone: Hello? This is Milliardo  
Woman: Milliardo? REALLY! *squeals* YOU ARE SO SEXY!  
Zechs: I'm happily engaged thank you very much....  
Woman: oh....sorry....umm... so you are signing these people up?  
Zechs: I guess you can say so  
Noin grabs the phone from Zechs: Hello? Don't you think Milliardo has such a fine body?  
Woman: OF COURSE!   
Noin: WELL GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR *beep* HEAD BECAUSE I AM HIS FIANCEE'! GO LOOK AT SOME OTHER GUY! Now you may finish your conversation with Zechs  
Zechs takes the phone: You see, that's one reason why I love Noin so much. Isn't she a little darling?  
Woman: *shaking* Yeah...she is.. umm. Go to Antarctica tomorrow at 6:00 PM ok?  
Zechs: Umm. Ok... bye *hangs up* START PACKING! WE ARE GOING TO ANTARCTICA!  
Everyone: YAY! * goes and gets ready to pack up*  
  
-- THE NEXT DAY--  
Duo: * first to arrive at his house because umm. He is already at his house?* YAY! I'M THE FIRST ONE HERE!!!!!  
Quatre is the second to arrive at Duo's house AKA The meeting place: * holding a teddy bear* Gee, your early  
Duo: That's because I didn't have to walk far  
Quatre: Of course not, you didn't even have to walk out your front yard to get to the meeting place.  
Heero runs up and starts panting: HELP! *gasp*  
Relena comes running up: HEERO!!!!!! * hugs Heero*  
Heero: BACK YOU SHE DEMON! BACK! * tries taking Relena off of him*  
Relena: I LOVE YOU HEERO!  
Heero: AND I HATE YOU RELENA!  
Trowa walks up: ........  
Wufei jogs up: HA! I BEAT THE DISHONORABLE WOMAN HERE!   
Relena grabs Heero hand: We are gonna be just like the fairy tales Heero...  
Heero: GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Zechs drives up in a White SUV: Get in the back  
Wufei: Why can't I sit in the front?  
Noin : * in the front passenger seat* Hello Wu- Man!  
Wufei: NO! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE DUO! I COMMAND JUSTICE! * gets dragged into one of the seats in the VERY back* I've been defeated once again by a woman...  
Trowa: .....  
Quatre: OFF WE GO!  
  
-- 5 minutes later--  
Duo: Let's sing a road song!  
Heero: no.  
Duo: Cummon!  
Heero: No!  
Duo: WHO WANTS TO SING A ROAD SONG!  
Relena , Quatre, Noin, and Zechs raise their hands  
Duo: AHA! IT'S 4 to... hmmm let's see.. One. Two. Three... HA! 4 TO 3! I WIN!  
Quatre: Which one should we do?  
Duo: *smirk* I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Everybody but Trowa: I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Duo: I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM! *does some motions with his hands*  
Everybody does the hand motions: I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Duo: * starts dancing in his seat* I SAID A BOOMA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA BOOM!  
Everyone starts dancing: I SAID A BOOMA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA BOOM!  
Duo: UH HUH!   
Everybody but Trowa: UH HUH!  
Duo: OH YEAH!  
Everybody but Trowa: OH YEAH!  
Duo: ONE MORE TIME!  
Everybody but you should obviously know who: ONE MORE TIME!  
Duo: RELENA STYLE!  
Everybody besides Mr. Trowa Barton: RELENA STYLE!  
Relena: * starts doing all these girlish moves* I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Everybody by Trowa: * refuses to do the Girly Moves* I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Relena : HEY! I MEAN! I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!   
Everybody but Trowa: HEY! I MEAN! I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!  
Relena: ARGH! I SAID A BOOMA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA BOOM!  
Everybody but our little Trowa: ARGH! I SAID A BOOMA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA RACKA CHICKA BOOM!  
Relena: *does Girly moves* UH- HUH! YOU GOTTA DO THE MOVES!  
Everybody but Trowa: * sighs and do the girly moves* UH- HUH! YOU GOTTA DO THE MOVES!  
Relena: OH YEAH!  
Everyone but our adorable little Trowa: OH YEAH!  
Relena: ONE MORE TIME!  
You know who isn't gonna do it so why should I even bother: ONE MORE TIME!  
Relena: TROWA STYLE! * points at Trowa*  
Everybody: TROWA STYLE! *point at Trowa*  
Trowa: ..................  
Everyone: .................  
Trowa: .......................  
Everyone:.....................  
Trowa: ...............................................................................................................  
Everyone:.............................................................................................................  
Trowa:...  
Everyone:...  
Trowa:...........  
Everyone:............  
Trowa:..............  
Everyone:.................  
Trowa:.............................  
Everyone:..........................  
Noin: -_-' who goes next?  
Zechs: How the hell are we supposed to know? Trowa? Who goes next?  
Trowa:........  
Duo: Trowa is the worst at doing that song.   
Wufei: Trowa made the right choice. AT LEAST HE DIDN'T SING SUCH A DISHONORABLE SONG LIKE THAT!  
Heero: SHUT UP! We're almost at the airport  
Duo: Ok... 


	2. So the show begins!

-- Finally in Antarctica--  
Quatre: So.... Where do we go now?  
Trowa:...  
Noin: -_-' wow, I loved the detail in that one....  
Trowa: .......  
Zechs: I think we are supposed to go to a nearby abandoned military base.  
Relena: * hugs on Heero's arm* Gosh, it's so cold. Hold me, Heero  
Heero backs away: No, I want you to die a horrible frozen death  
Relena: that wasn't very nice Heero  
Heero: It wasn't supposed to nice...   
Zechs: Don't tease my little sister!  
Heero: Ooh, big brother is here to the rescue, I'm so scared! *Sarcastic*  
Zechs: Sorry, I don't kill kids.  
Heero: I AM NOT A KID!  
Zechs: Until your old enough to drink alcoholic beverages, then you are a kid.  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
Wufei: CAN WE GO TO THE BASE ALREADY?  
Duo: Yeah.... * they all walk to the nearby old base*  
Zechs opens the door for Noin: Ladies first  
Noin: Thank You...   
Wufei tries going in but Zechs pushes him back: INJUSTICE!  
Zechs: I SAID LADIES FIRST!  
Wufei: an ignorant woman has beaten me twice today! HOW MUCH OF MY PRIDE CAN I LOOSE IN ONE DAY!  
Duo: SHUSH UP WU-MAN!  
Wufei: STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
Relena walks in the door, dragging Heero: HEERO IS GONNA PROTECT ME ALL NIGHT!  
Heero: NO I AM NOT!   
Duo: HEY! THERE IS THE COOL LAPTOP COMPUTER THAT TELLS US EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO TONIGHT!  
Quatre: OOH! Really? Let's see! *turns it on*  
  
-- COMPUTER--  
On the computer screen it shows Lady Une walking and she leans on a wall: Hello new Fear contestants. For the next two nights you will be staying at an old Antarctic Military base. It is the oldest one still standing. About 50 years ago there where reports of a white creature roaming around. And there has also been a count for 50 deaths since the creature showed up. About twenty years ago the place was shut down but every now and again a random passerby would report seeing this mysterious creature in this building. There will be 7 colors. Purple, White, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue, Pink and Black. Your job is to prove whether or not this strange bloodthirsty creature exists or not. Good Luck!  
  
-- AFTER COMPUTER MESSAGE--  
  
Relena: spooky. Heero, your gonna make sure nothing kills me right?  
Heero: yeah, cause I wanna kill you myself.   
Relena: Thanks Heero. You're such a great guy.  
Duo: Yo! We gotta pick our colors! I CLAIM BLACK!  
Heero: red  
Relena: Pink.   
Quatre: Yellow  
Wufei: green  
Noin: Purple  
Zechs: White  
Trowa:.....  
Quatre: He wants Blue. I just know it.   
Wufei: hey! Look at this! Ok, the first mission is for Blue. Yellow will navigate.  
Trowa:....  
Quatre: Don't worry Trowa, I'm a great navigator. Ok, Trowa put on your gear and LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!   
Duo: Wow. I never knew Quatre even knew that phrase.  
Wufei: Even I'm shocked  
Trowa puts on his gear:....  
Quatre: Ok, first Trowa you have to go to the Cafe, it is straight down the hall and it has a big sign that says " CAFE". When you get there, tell me.  
Trowa: .............* goes to the cafe*  
Quatre: Trowa? You there yet?  
Trowa: ..........  
Quatre: I guess you are. Ok, on the nearest table to the right there will be a bottle. Pick it up and empty the contents on the floor and sit in radio silence for an hour.  
Trowa: ..... * Dumps the bottle, which is filled with blood all over the floor and turns off his radio*  
Quatre: I feel sorry for him. Hey! The computer screen says something!  
-- COMPUTERS MESSAGE--  
One of the many legends claims a young couple where alone in the grand hall when they got slaughtered. The next mission will involve a couple that has once spoiled their bodies with pleasure and passion. For you retards reading this, that means they have had sex. So, I'm purposely sending Purple and White on the mission. Yes, that means you..... Lucrecia Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft.  
Noin: HOW THE HELL DID THE COMPUTER KNOW WE HAD IT!  
Zechs: God, this sucks...  
Relena: MILLIARDO! AKA ZECHS! YOU DID IT?! OOOOH I'M GONNA TELL SOME RELATIVE OF OURS!  
Zechs: SHUT UP! I'm a twenty-one year old man. I can't help it if my hormones go crazy. Plus we only had it once.  
Noin: ONCE?! WE HAD SEX LIKE... 80 TIMES! AND IT STARTED WHEN WE WHERE 16!  
Zechs: you didn't have to say that...  
Computer: you wanna know how I know you two had sex?  
Noin and Zechs: YES! TELL US!  
Computer: * a face of Une pops up on the screen* I, Lady Une am the one assigning the missions. And there are video cameras in every OZ room, even bedrooms. so.... I LITERALLY SAW A PORN MOVIE WHEN I LOOKED AT YOUR SCREENS!   
Noin: you little *beep*  
Une: ooooh, do you want me to show your little movie to the G-boys? And Relena?  
Zechs: You wouldn't dare...  
Duo: YAY! SHOW US THE PORN! SHOW IT TO US!  
Noin whacks Duo: SHUT UP!   
Duo: OUCH! just go on and do the damn mission ok?  
Wufei: Yeah, I wanna get the woman lost.  
Zechs: IF YOU GET US LOST I'LL *BEEP* KILL YOU!  
Wufei: I thought you said you don't kill kids?  
Zechs: Well, I heard that people from China drink at a young age. Same thing with all you other underage drinkers.  
Wufei: smart-ass...  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
Noin and Zechs put on their gear and walk outside  
Wufei: On the third door to your left there will be a staircase. Open the door and climb the staircase as any person with common sense would.  
Noin opens the door and holds Zechs' hand: You lead the way.  
Zechs turns on his flashlight and walks upstairs, still holding Noin's hand: Now what?  
Wufei: go straight ahead and there will be a door. Open it and walk in like any normal person would.  
Noin: Now what?  
Wufei: Just sit there in radio silence for 3 hours straight. Don't worry, you two have enough company as is. Zechs and Noin turn off the gear and wait  
  
--MEANWHILE WITH TROWA--  
Trowa looks around: ........ AHHHHHHHHH! (( wow, finally he said something))  
A big white creature walks toward him  
Trowa: AHHHHHHHH! * screams and runs in circles*  
The creature runs after him  
Trowa: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * pulls out his gun and aims it at the creature*  
Creature: * disappears*  
Trowa: * sigh* ............. * looks at his watch and runs back to the safe house*  
  
-- MEANWHILE AT THE SAFE HOUSE--  
Duo: * watching Noin and Zechs' special movie* Wow, this movie is AWESOME  
Relena: Wow.... my brother is so....... sheesh....  
Heero: you guys are disgusting.   
Trowa runs back panting: .......  
Quatre: What happened?!  
Trowa: ......   
Wufei: What 's the point of asking him? He's not gonna talk  
Quatre: yeah, never mind.  
Trowa stares at the screen and grimaces  
  
-- BACK TO ZECHS AND NOIN--  
Noin moves closer to Zechs and touches his arm and feels something wet: What the....  
Zechs: What's wrong?  
Noin:.... your.... bleeding..  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. I think I saw something

Zechs: Why is my arm bleeding?  
Noin: I dunno, Why IS your arm bleeding?  
Zechs: I asked you first!   
Noin: I dunno, maybe there are demons out to steal your soul  
Zechs: WHAT?! But we just got baptized last month and have been constantly going to church every Sunday!  
Noin: Maybe the devil is after us because we had premarital sex!  
Both: * GASP! *  
Zechs: I don't wanna die! ;-;  
Noin: Let's just.... Let's pray for forgiveness   
Zechs: Umm. Ok...  
Noin: * both close their eyes* Dear God, Please keep the devil away. Please forgive us for our sins, we'll wait till marriage to have sex. Amen!  
Zechs: Amen! * Opens his eyes* Hey I'm not bleeding anymore ^_^  
Noin: Zechs, Dear?  
Zechs: Yes?  
Noin: I swore I saw something move....  
Zechs: Where? * Gets all serious and takes out a gun*  
Noin: OVER THERE!!!! IT'S COMING HERE! * Points at a headless ghost*  
Zechs: DIE! * Shoots the ghost*  
Ghost: YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M DEAD! NOW I'LL KILL YOU!   
Noin: KILL IT!!!!!!!!!   
Zechs: I can't!  
Noin: THEN SCARE IT!  
Zechs: All I have is this! * Pulls out that HIDEOUS mask he wore in the episodes before they revealed he was Milliardo Peacecraft*  
Noin: YES! Use that! It's hideously ugly!  
Zechs: * puts it on* MUAHAHAHAHA  
Ghost: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THAT'S HIDEOUS! HELP! * More ghosts come*  
Zechs: * turns on the secret glow in the dark switch on his mask*   
All the ghost: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE TORTURE MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!  
Zechs: MUAHAHAHAHA! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I GET MY PINK ONE!  
Ghosts: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! * all run away*  
Noin: * sigh* wait... you have a pink one?  
Zechs: Relena wanted me to make her one for Halloween.   
Noin: Can I have it, for self defense?  
Zechs: Sure! * gives Noin a mask, identical to his*   
Noin: Kewl!  
  
-- Back at the Safe house--  
Duo: * still watching Noin and Zechs' "Special Movie"*  
Trowa: What are you watching?  
Duo: Noin and Zechs having Sex...  
Trowa: Cool, who's dominate?  
Everybody: * stares at Trowa*   
Trowa: o.o' What?!  
Quatre: I didn't know you where into that kinda stuff....  
Trowa: * blush* So? Umm... I just wanted to know umm... I'll be going back into silent mode.................  
Duo: Oh, and for your information, It's Noin...  
Everybody: REALLY?! * all run to look at the TV screen*  
Heero: Oh.... oh my....  
Relena: I thought my brother would be dominate, but it seems that Noin is...  
All: * stare at Relena* o.o'  
Relena: WHAT? I just always considered Zechs to be the strong type of guy. But it seems that oh gosh...  
Duo: You know, I never expected Noin and Zechs would act like this.  
Quatre: At least they use protection....  
Relena: ;-; But I wanna be an aunt!  
Heero: By the way that they are acting.... your gonna be one extremely soon.   
Relena: Thank you Heero ^_^. Maybe I can a mommy soon too!  
Heero: -_-' Don't count on it.  
Relena: Ok, I will, and I'm gonna make sure it's your baby too!  
Heero: O.o' meep...  
Duo: DUO AND RELENA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
Quatre: FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!  
Heero: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL!  
Quatre:.... Heero you have a mission  
Heero: REALLY?! ^_^ Ahem, I mean.... Whatever...  
Quatre: And it says that Pink will navigate  
Relena: YAY! THAT'S ME!   
Heero: NO!  
Relena: Don't worry Heero, your in good hands...  
Heero: Oh God, help me.... 


End file.
